Putine
Putine DBS Card is one of the strongest wizards during the foundation of the Dark Demon Realm. Putine is referred to as "Two-Faced Putine" by the vanished sect due to having betrayed Demigra. Appearance Putine has light blue skin with aqua colored hair. She wears a yellow and white garb. Upon becoming a Demon Goddess her appearance changes so that she gains marks below her eyes and her outfit changes to a black dress with a yellow cape. In her second Demon Goddess form, Putine gains red and gold thigh pads, and her black dress covers her cleavage, unlike the outfit of her first Demon Goddess form. Her long skirt ends up becoming a loincloth with tight black shorts underneath, and she wears high-heel boots that go halfway up her thighs. Putine gains marks around her eyes that slightly resemble flames. Plus, her hairstyle changes to a long and wavy ponytail that seemingly forms an “S”, with the long bang from her previous Demon Goddess form being retained. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Demon Realm Saga Putine was once a wizard in the Heavenly Realm. However, Putine soon decided to join fellow wizard Demigra in his evil exploits. Alongside Demigra and Gravy, Putine fought against the Kai Chronoa, the up-and-coming Supreme Kai of Time. Dark Empire Saga In the manga, after Demon Goddess Towa returns to Mechikabura with the Dark Dragon Ball, Mechikabura reveals that he has summoned multiple Demon Gods to locate the rest of the Dark Dragon Balls, one of which is Putine. She along with her comrade Gravy head to Age 767 to the events of the Cell Games in order to acquire the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball from Xeno Cell. Putine stands aside throughout the majority of the battle while Gravy does most of the fighting but after Xeno Trunks and Xeno Vegeta fuse into Xeno Vegeks, Putine uses her dark magic to transform Xeno Cell into the monstrous Cell-X. Sometime later she appears in the Demon Realm, informing Mechikabura that Towa has recovered three of the Dark Dragon Balls. Mechikabura orders Putine to inform Towa to see him when she returns to the Demon Realm and to get a mask for the imprisoned Broly. Along with the other Demon Gods, Putine fends off the Time Patrol members in order to buy enough time for Dark Shenron to restore her masters youth and strength. However, the battle ends abruptly when the Time Patrol are teleported back to the Time Nest. Dark King Mechikabura Saga After Mechikabura escapes from the Time Labyrinth, Putine along with the other Demons are granted a more powerful Demon Goddess state. Gravy and Putine head to Age 790 with a mind controlled Chronoa in tow. Putine is put in charge with defending the Green Hell Gate but is defeated by Robelu after she uses her Time Rail technique to send a horde of Demon Realm Soldiers back towards her where they explode on impact. She is later summoned by Mechikabura along with the other Demon Gods, still inured from her earlier battle. Mechikabura proceeds to trap them all inside of a black orb which Mechikabura absorbs into himself in order to attain his Time Power Unleashed form. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Ice magic' - Putine is a user of strong ice magic. **'Icicle Magic' - Her special attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Icicle Illusion' - Her special attack as a Demon Goddess in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dark Evolution granting' - Putine is able to forcefully transform some beings by combining their kiri with Demon Goddess power, shes uses this to cause Perfect Cell to transform into Cell-X. *'Body manipulation magic' - Putine can manipulate a target like a puppet. **'Puppet Machine Gun' - Putine manipulates the bodies of many Demon Realm Soldiers and flings them at the opponent. Power ;Manga As a Demon Goddess she is able to clash with base Xeno Gohan. She goes on to back up Gravy in his battle with Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gogeta. After Mechikabura escapes from the Time Labyrinth in his perfected state, he grants Putine an enhanced state of the Demon Goddess form. Even with this form, Putine is quickly defeated by Robelu. ;Game In the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, even with assistance from Hoi and Tapion (under the control of Hirudegarn), Demon Goddess Putine is defeated by Xeno Goku. Forms Demon Goddess Like her boss Demigra and comrade Gravy, Putine later became a Demon Goddess thanks to Mechikabura. Originally this power was not fully stable but eventually became so during the final battle between the Demon Gods and Time Patrol. Second Version Once again, thanks to Mechikabura, Putine is enhanced further and given access to an even more powerful version of the Demon Goddess state. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Putine makes her debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Voice Actors *Japanese: Minami Tsuda Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Putine (Demon Goddess) vs. Xeno Gohan *Putine (Demon Goddess; second version) and Demon Realm Soldiers vs. Robelu Trivia *Putine's name presumably comes from " ", a type of Canadian fast food dish. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Putine Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Females Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Deities Category:Characters who can fly Category:Time Breakers